


Turning saints into the sea

by waywardsinner



Series: Submissive Loki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Frottage, Knifeplay, Knives, Loki is jealous, Loki is scared of losing you basically, M/M, NSFW, Other, Safewords, Teasing, Theres a very teensy tinsy little bit of angst, but I promise it's mostly wholesome (and kinky!), clothes on grinding, reader is genderneutral, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner
Summary: Woops, got inspired by one of those fake texting posts on instagram and then went off and my knifekink came in to say Hi.Prompt: Some random guy starts flirting with you and Loki gets incredibly jealous. So you decide to teach him some manners.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader, Loki/Genderneutral Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Submissive Loki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Turning saints into the sea

You had been _really_ uncomfortable. And it frustrated you to no end that Loki didn’t seem to notice—or care much. All he could do was stare daggers at the guy that was coming on to you. If it wouldn’t put his stay at earth in jeopardy, you knew him well enough to know he might have actually went for one of his knives. Instead all he did was stare with a seething rage, his arms crossed.

If that wasn’t bad enough already, as soon as you got home he snapped at _you._ As if it had been your fault some random weirdo decided to prey on you! Besides, had he really not noticed your very clear discomfort then? 

Having had enough of his mood, you harshly spoke his name. Enough to make him startled. Probably because he knew you were only ever this harsh if you were _really_ upset with him. He turned to look at you, suddenly looking a lot more vulnerable. A little scared even. You theorized that it was something that remained from his youth, the fear of being scolded. Of being told you’re acting in a way you shouldn’t. You didn’t think he had many friends either based on how desperately he’d cling on to you sometimes, he didn’t want to lose you really.  


You walked over to him, feeling how he was studying your every movement to calculate the next. When you were face to face with him, you reached out to place a hand on his cheek. You spoke up, soft but firm, “On your knees.” You could see him swallow at that.

But he obeyed, slowly getting on his knees without breaking eye contact with you. Your hand remained on his cheek. Satisfied that he was now hanging on to every word that may fall from your lips, you spoke. “Did you not see how uncomfortable I was? I _wanted_ you to help me! You know, slinging an arm around me to let that guy know I’m not…” You looked around the room as if it’d help you find the words and eventually just sighed. “..Available? You know?” 

You stroked his cheek a little with your thumb, “not every situation can be solved with your knives and daggers, Loki. You certainly _looked_ like you were about to stab him.” He looked to you as if for permission to speak, so you just nodded. When he spoke his voice sounded soft, almost unsure.

“I.. was. Would it not have dramatically shortened my stay on earth.” And probably lead him straight back to another sort of prison. You let out another sigh, sounding more defeated than the last. “You really have some jealousy issues. I don’t _mind_ you being possessive. In fact..” You bit your lip a little, maybe a little bit ashamed of the next part you were going to admit. “..Sometimes it’s kind of hot. But you must understand that you can’t just go around waving your knives at people.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch of your hand that still rested on his cheek. When he opened them again he murmured, “I do.” He looked like he wanted to say something else but quickly swallowed the words instead. His gaze wandering to the floor. 

So you slid the hand that was on his cheek down to his chin and forced him to look at you, he seemed a little caught off guard by that. “What is it?”, you pressed gently. 

He swallowed again, “…Things have been taken from me before..” It was hard to admit that apparently, then again you know he struggled to be vulnerable. Always afraid someone’s out to hurt him. Always on guard. It must be exhausting.

“Hey”, you snapped him back to reality and now ran your fingers through his hair in an effort to soothe him. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He gave you a bit of an unsure look at that. “I promise.” With that you bent down to kiss his forehead. “But you _do_ understand what you did wrong today, yes?”

He nodded at you. “Good, now lie down.” You gently pushed at his chest until he gave in, lying down for you. You couldn’t stop yourself from muttering a quiet little, “good boy.” He seemed to still be on edge, you’d help him relax soon enough. You sat down, your legs straddling both sides of his hips, and started working on getting his shirt off. 

His hands had near automatically shot to your sides, fingers digging in to the fabric of your clothes. He didn’t usually act this nervous. You shushed him a little in an effort to get him to relax some more. Eventually he spoke up with a question you didn’t quite expect. 

“Are you punishing me?”, there was genuine fear in his eyes. It almost made your heart break. You cupped his face again and leaned down to gently press your forehead to his. “Of course not, you know punishment is only ever fun if both parties actually want it, hm? I’m _rewarding_ you.”

It took him a moment to understand and he almost seemed like he wanted to object, you spoke up before he could. “You realize your behaviour today wasn’t what it should have been?” A nod. “And you’ll do better next time?” Another nod. “Then you deserve to be rewarded, Loki.” 

He nodded again at that, which made you smile. “Glad we’re on the same page then.” You brushed your lips against his, then kissed him softly. With that he _finally_ relaxed. It was almost like he had been holding his breath the entire time. He eagerly leaned back into you and kissed you back almost desperately.  


You laughed against his lips, then kissed his nose. “Eager aren’t you?” He huffed at that, smirking a little himself. “You can’t very well blame me.” You were glad he was returning a bit more to his usual self. “Hmm..” You pretended to seriously consider it. “..No I suppose I can’t.”  


You got an idea then, regarding his knives. You leaned back a little, mischief clear on your face you were sure. “Can you… get me one of your knives?” With a flash of his magic he was holding one, and handed it to you. You held it, turning it this way and that. Admiring it, before looking back at Loki again.  


He thought he knew what you were up to. You lowered the blade until it almost touched his skin, as you did you could see his breath falter and nerves return. “I’m not going to actually cut you, I promise.” He nodded at you, willing you to continue. But you waited, “are you okay?”

“Fine,” he managed to bring out. That didn’t satisfy you. Stroking his hair again to soothe him you asked a different question, “What’s your colour, Loki?” You could see he had to think for a moment before he realized what you meant. “Green,” he spoke more clearly. Now you were satisfied.

“Good.” You let the cutting edge of the blade gently fall against his skin, making sure that in your movements you never pressed hard enough to leave a cut. You gauged his expressions as you slid the knife across his skin. You wanted to be able to stop at the first sign of discomfort. 

But it wasn’t discomfort you saw painted on his features as you kept moving the blade over his skin. Tracing his collarbones.. his ribs.. then a straight line right in the middle of his chest, starting in between his collarbones and ending just above the edge of his jeans. He had squirmed at that, writhing underneath you. You did it again, this time he tried to roll his hips up, grinding against you.

“I’m beginning to suspect that the real reason you carry knives with you, is in the hopes that someone will take them from you and do….” You traced another line on his stomach. “..This?” You grinned down at him. He let out an indignant noise at that. “I assure you I _wasn’t_ aware that they’d have this…. Effect on me.” 

You hummed a little, taking his words into consideration. “And you’re sure about that?” He raised an eyebrow at you, “no one but you has ever dared to hold a blade to my skin like this.” While he spoke you teased him some more, sliding the tip of the blade very gently across a nipple. He gasped at that. 

“..Please..?” He looked up at you, not exactly sure what it is he wanted from you, but pleading with you anyway. But you could definitely feel him grow hard under you, so of course you couldn’t resist grinding down on him a little. Which earned you another gasp from him. As well as a bit of a betrayed look.

“Is that not what you wanted?”, you smiled as you grinded down on him some more. Placing one of your hands on his abdomen to brace yourself, the other still holding the knife against his skin. “You’re a little tease”, he almost hissed at you, out of breath. “And you like it,” you replied with a smirk on your face. 

He slid his hands down from your sides to your thighs and squeezed, drawing a moan out of you as he did. You turned the blade around so that the cutting edge pointed up, the dull end now resting against Loki’s skin. You didn’t trust yourself to be concentrated enough on not cutting him when he was dragging you down against his clothed cock like this. 

You breathed hard, another idea taking hold of your brain. You pressed the dull edge of the knife against Loki’s throat. He groaned in response, clearly enjoying it. You rolled your hips down against him, with his hands guiding you. His fingers were digging into your skin through the fabric of your clothes, he seemed to be just as desperate for you as you were for him. 

“..Fuck.. Loki..” He nodded a little at you to let you know he understood but didn’t quite manage to reply. Too preoccupied gasping and moaning. You pressed the knife against his throat a little harder, in response you could feel his hands gripping you even tighter as he shuddered. “Pet..”, he managed to bring out through gritted teeth. You replied, breathless, “I know..” 

You could feel him tense underneath you, coming inside his pants. It didn’t take you much longer to come after that. Once you did you dropped the knife next to him and let yourself slump down against him, gasping still. You took a moment to catch your breath. “We made… quite a mess.. didn’t we?” You laughed.

He hummed and stroked your back. You looked up at him, noticing a relaxed expression on his face. You also noticed that the knife you had held against his throat left a tiny little indent, it had been the dull side of the blade so there was no cut. But still. You reached up to place your lips on the mark. Kissing it better.

You propped yourself up afterwards, so you were face to face. “Told you I wouldn’t really cut you.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss you, murmuring in response. “You did.” You reached your hands up so you could run your fingers through his hair. “How’re you feeling?” He tilted your chin up so that he could kiss the same spot on your neck where you had left a mark on his. It made you giggle.  


“I’m good, pet. Really you need not worry.” You let out a little gasp when you suddenly felt his teeth against your neck and playfully swatted his arm. “Hey! You already can’t wait for round two, can you? You absolute horndog.” 

He bit you a little harder at that, “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that last remark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really actually don't have time to write fic which is why it's not as long as I'd like! Anyway! If you liked it please please leave a comment I love getting them!! <3
> 
> Also!! Title is inspired by a line from Mr Brightside by The Killers  
> The word RIGHT before "Turning saints into the sea" is "Jealousy"  
> So I thought that would make a nice title hehe
> 
> I've a tumblr now: https://waywardsinner-ao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
